The current method connecting electrical contacts to a circuit board involves creating a fixture to allow access by a machine or person to the bottom and the top of the board. The fixture then places all the components needed for the bolted joint and allows the manufacturing personnel to make the connection. This increases the cost of the assembly and increases the time required to complete the assembly. This also increases the risk that the parts may become damaged during the transfer of the parts from the fixture to the enclosure assembly. Another problem with standard electrical bolted connections is that if one chooses not to make a fixture and use the enclosure to hold the parts during the fastening process, additional room must be given to allow for manufacturing tools to be installed and removed. This compromises power density of the power module one is trying to build.
Alternatively, a nut can be soldered part to the circuit board. This is not preferred as it requires special manufacturing processes to ensure the solder joint has been made correctly. In addition, nuts have been used which have features which allow them to be pressed into metallic objects (PEM nuts, bolts, and studs). This requires the base to be made of a metal. Also, a nut holder has been used with a special custom nut which is designed to be installed into a sheet metal object, such as a small sheet metal bent part that holds a special nut.